Aoi Yamada
Aoi Yamada is a "spoiled", run-away, claimed 16 year-old 'girl' who works at Wagnaria Restaurant as waitress. She is one of main female characters of the story, Working!! On Chapter 182, Aoi Yamada and Kirio Yamada finally met, and on CHapter 183, it is revealed that they are siblings. Background Yamada came in late in the series as a last minute addition in episode 7. Otoo-san brought her back from northern Japan and said that she would be working at the restaurant from then on. Yamada claimed to be an orphan since her parents died in a house fire, she also claimed to be the only one to escape. However, Takanashi quickly noticed that it was a lie when he asked her what she managed to save, and she pulled out a fully loaded, luxury suitcase. He also asked her how old she was, Yamada asked him how old he was first, he said 16, so Yamada said she was 16 also. Later, Takanashi called out her name, Yamada, and she didn't respond. However, when he called out "girl who goes by the name Yamada," Yamada looked up and said, "Oh yeah, I'm going by Yamada here..." showing that everything she says is a lie (however, her given name, Aoi, is true). Takanashi gathered that Yamada did not lose her parents in a fire, but most likely ran away from home. She tried to catch a train to leave her home, but when Otoo-san saw her, she made up a lie that she was an orphan and he happily let her accompany him back to the restaurant. Since Yamada has no place to stay while working at Wagnaria, Otoo-san proposed that Yamada live in the attic of Wagnaria. However, since she lives there, she can sneakily steal food and silverware from the restaurant. After only a few short days, Satou caught on to Yamada's stealing and yelled at her for it. Yamada pulled on her fake act of being an innocent little girl and cried. Although she has been yelled at multiple times for stealing food, she still continues to steal food from the restaurant and hide it in the attic for her to eat. Yamada is revealed to have fantasies about having the "perfect family." This may hint that her real family was cruel and uncaring, therefore, she wishes to build a new, better family. So far she has deemed Otoo-san her father, Yachiyo her mother, and Souma her brother. Yamada also may be bi-polar, or have a secret personality since she seems to switch from being a sweet, innocent little girl to an evil, tricky girl. Yamada is very blunt and messes up the status quo of the restaurant. Also, her arrival made Wagnaria unbalanced. Immediatly upon realizing Satou's crush on Yachiyo, Yamada bluntly told Yachiyo that she was the one that Satou loved. This threw Yachiyo into turmoil and made her depressed and uneasy. Souma and Takanashi then had to explain to Yamada that she shouldn't always say what she thinks. This bluntness comes with no manners because it was revealed that Yamada does not know right from wrong. She will do things such as call her co-workers at two in the morning to talk or insult someone when she doesn't like them. Although Yamada is a new part-timer, she actually makes the waitresses busier since she is constantly breaking plates and eating the food. She is very clumsy, but Kyouko can't fire her because technically she's homeless, so she has to work off her rent at the restaurant by being a waitress. Relationships Love Life: Hyougo Otoo: Yamada has a deep crush on Otoo-san since he rescued her, and because of his sweet personality. She wished to be with him, but realized she couldn't when Takanashi told her that Otoo-san was married. Yamada tried to make it better and say that she could be Otoo-san's mistress, but Takanashi said that would be even worse. In the end, Yamada decided that Otoo-san would make the perfect father, so she made him the father position in her "perfect family." After choosing who her mom would be, Yachiyo, she told Yachiyo that she should have a secret love affair with Otoo-san then battle it out with his wife. This, in turn made Yachiyo attack Otoo-san, but was stopped by Kyouko. Co-workers: Souta Takanashi: Takanashi is the only one in the restaurant who can see through Yamada's lies. He is the only one who knows her true past. Yamada seems to have a secret grudge against Takanashi for knowing her secrets and almost exposing them, but she seems to like him in the end. Jun Satou: Satou, along with Takanashi and Kyouko, know of Yamada's stealing and constantly yell at her for it. Yamada is also the only girl in the restaurant that Satou will inflict pain upon, mostly by pulling her hair or giving her nuggies. Souma Hiroomi: Yamada is the only one who knows Souma's weak spot, crying in front of him. Yamada cried in front of Souma and so everyone thought that Souma was a bully and made her cry, therefore, they all ignored him. Souma was depressed that someone found out his weakness and must now do anything to shut her up. Over time, Yamada developed special feelings for Souma and titled him the older brother of her perfect family. Now whenever she sees him, she runs up to him and hugs him, calling him "Onii-chan!" (older brother) Souma hates being in this position and always tells her not to hug him, but she doesn't listen. Kyouko Shirafuji: Kyouko, along with Takanashi and Satou, know about Yamada stealing from the restaurant, and yells at her constantly for it. However, when she's not doing this, she doesn't care what happens to Yamada and basically ignores her. Yachiyo Todoroki: Yachiyo cares deeply about Yamada for one reason, because she has the same eyes as Kyouko. Yachiyo calls Yamada cute because she has similar looks to Kyouko. Yamada liked Yachiyo's personality and deemed her as a perfect mother, adding her to her perfect family. She even told Yachiyo that she should have an affair with Otoo-san (the father in her perfect family). Inami Mahiru: Inami, along with Taneshima, is a close friend of Yamada and they all stay together in their group of girl friends. Since Inami is older than Yamada, she is Yamada's mentor and shows her the ropes, along with Taneshima. Although Yamada always says what she thinks, she does not speak of Inami's or Taneshima's love for Takanashi because she is afraid that it might cause a fight between them and she wouldn't be able to decide because she likes them both. Popura Taneshima: Taneshima was quite excited when Yamada came to the restaurant because she could use this chance to act older and more mature towards the girl. She even told her to think of her as her "onee-sama" (older sister). However, upon seeing how short she was, Yamada patted Taneshima's head, looking down on her already. Trivia *Since Yamada arrived late in the season, she does not have her own part in the opening or ending. Yamada was simply edited in to look like she was standing next to someone who was already in the opening and ending. Most of the time, she is seen standing beside Souma or Taneshima. *Yamada only has two changes of clothes, her waitress uniform and her old school uniform. However, in episode 13, Souma was forced into buying Yamada an expensive designer outfit, which she wore proudly throughout the restaurant. *Yamada has been caught smuggling dishes and silverware out of the restaurant with a garbage bag. *It is unknown how Yamada takes a shower since she lives in the attic of the restaurant. However, Yachiyo did mention that Yamada "washes up" using the restaurant's water. *It was slightly hinted that Yamada comes from a wealthy family since she owns a luxury suitcase and her school uniform is that of a private school, which is very expensive. Category:Characters